A Valentine's Dream
by HauntedScythe
Summary: Feelings can be a funny thing during. Especially when they escalate between two friends shortly before Valentine's Days. NaruIno Rated T


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„blah blah...", talking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Bijuu talking

_**'**__**blah blah...**__**'**_, Bijuu thinking

„**blah blah..."**, Jutsu

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey everyone this is a little Fanfic I wrote along with another one sometime last year extra for this years Valentine's Day. I hope you'll like it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A 6ft 10in tall blond man lain on top of the Hokage mountain gazing at the clouds above him. He sighed thinking about the past.

_'I can't believe that we actually beat the Akatsuki. Though it was all thanks to Itachi's informations that we did. Thanks to him we avoided a new Shinobi World War.'_, he sighed again.

"Guess I should get some lunch.", with that he jumped to his feet and rolled his right shoulder.

He jumped off the mountain and concentrated Chakra to his feet to make himself glide down along the wall. Once he reached the bottom he walked to his favorite restaurant.

"Hey Ayame-nee-chan.", the blond greeted the Ramen chefs daughter.

"Hey Naruto-kun.", she waved before she returned to cleaning a few bowls.

"So what can I get you?", she asked as he sat down.

"Give me 2 Miso Ramen.", he smiled and thought about his changed appetite.

"2 bowls right up.", Teuchi called from the kitchen having heard his favorite guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino sat at the window of her room and looked out over the village. She thought about all the tings that happened lately. Just two months ago she along with Naruto and Sasuke killed Tobi. It was a long hard battle and it had nearly cost her best friend life. She shuddered at the thought of losing Naruto to this madman. Yes Naruto was her best friend. The two of them knew each other since they were five. They loved to spend time with him but she had to distance herself from him when they entered the academy. She knew of the Kyuubi being sealed in her friend and she didn't care. Naruto was Naruto and not the fox. It had hurt her that she had to ignore him during the academy. But the reason was as simple as dangerous. If the civilian council found out that the _demon brat_ had a friend that made his life worth, they would have tried to make his life even worse then it already was. Ino hated the council for how they inflamed the civilians to beat and ignore a child as young as him. Naruto had told her that they had to keep their distance or she could be hurt because of him. So the two met in secret. Laughing together. Suffering together. Being together. They shared everything. The worst pain for Ino was that Naruto chose Sakura for his _stupid in love_ act. She knew it was just that, an act because he hated the girl with a passion. Yet she could never shake the tightening feeling in her stomach when she saw them. Lately the uneasy feeling got more intense whenever she thought of the blond man. The growling of her stomach interrupted her thoughts.

_'I guess some lunch would be a good idea. But what should I get? Barbecue? Maybe some Ramen. Naruto could be there.__'_, she smiled and left the house to meet her friend.

She entered the restaurant a few minutes later and was greeted by a blond mob of hair sitting in front of Ayame, talking to her.

"I can't believe that there is nothing to do right now. I haven't had a mission in over a week.", Naruto explained sad.

"Come on now Naruto. There is more to life for then just your work.", Ayame scolded him with a pan in hand.

Ino tried not to giggle as she walked up to the two of them.

"She's right Naruto. You should enjoy life more.", she smiled.

"Hey Ino... Maybe you two are right. I have been living for my work since the Akatsuki cleaning began a year ago.", he sighed and sat down his chopsticks before he pushed the empty bowl away to get the other one.

With a swift motion Ino stole his chopsticks, fished a few noodles from his bowl and ate them before he could protest. Ayame only smiled at Ino's actions.

"Here take a seat Ino-chan.", Naruto smiled and pushed the bowl to the seat beside him..

The girls looked at him dumbfounded.

_'Did Naruto just give up Ramen?'_, both thought bewildered.

"Thanks...", Ino mumbled stunned and sat beside him.

The blond Jinchuuriki smiled at her before he grabbed into his Jonin vest and pulled a scroll out. He unrolled it before him and unsealed a few writing utensils from the seal at the beginning of the scroll. While drawing symbols and strange lines along with some notes into the scroll the girls nearly forgot how to breath.

_'Is... is Naruto studying?'_, both thought shocked.

"You know it's rude to stare.", the man stated without looking up from his work.

"Sorry.", they mumbled and watched him work in silence.

A few minutes later Naruto pushed the brush around for the last time and sighed happy.

"Finally done.", he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"What's that Naruto-kun?", Ayame asked confused.

"That's a seal for the T&amp;I Department. Ibiki requested me to develop one for him.", he explained.

"You are making torture seals?", Ino asked shocked gaining a gasp from Ayame.

"Nope. This seal is to stabilize the health of a victim so that he or she won't fall into a shock after the process.", Naruto explained and sealed his utensils away before he made a clone and handed him the scroll.

"Bring that to Ibiki. Tell him I want my payment like usual.", he stated and the clone nodded.

"How long have you been making seals?", Ino asked bewildered at her friends side job.

"For about three years now. I told you when I got back from my training mission with Ero-Sennin, didn't I?", he answered confused.

"Not that I remember.", Ino narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I'm sorry then. I didn't mean to keep it a secret.", he gave her a quick hug making her blush like mad.

_'He's hugging me. Naruto is hugging me. I think my body is overheating.'_, Ino thought happy but confused with a goofy grin on her lips.

Ayame watched the girls reaction with interest before a sly grin worked itself on her face. Suddenly a seal on Naruto's right hand began to glow blue. He narrowed his eyes and scowled.

"What's wrong?", Ayame asked while Ino shook her head to clear of her naughty thoughts.

"The Hokage just summoned me.", he showed them the glowing seal.

"Since when do you call Tsunade-sama by her title?", Ino asked with a teasing smile.

"Since when she isn't around.", the man laughed and stood up.

He pulled a few Ryo from his pocket and put them on the table before he turned to leave.

"Thanks for the food Ayame-nee-chan. I'll see you later. See you later Ino-chan.", he stated with a smile.

"See ya later old man.", he yelled into the back of the restaurant getting a rattle from the kitchen as an answer.

"See you later Naruto-kun.", Ayame waved with her usual sister like smile.

"Don't do anything rash Naruto.", Ino laughed as she saw him blush before he vanished in a Shunshin.

"So since when do you like him like that Ino-chan~.", Ayame asked the remaining blond in a teasing tone.

_'Oh flytrap.'_, Ino thought with a deep blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino left the Ramen stand hours later while blushing crimson. Ayame had filtered all informations out of her like it was nothing.

_'She really should reconsider to join the T&amp;I.'_, Ino scowled at the brown haired woman.

Ayame had brought it to her attention that the weird feeling she always had around her friend was something more then friendship. Yet despite knowing that she didn't know how to embrace these new feelings. The two them had always been friends and nothing more. But now she felt more for him then just friendship.

_'I guess I'll have to talk to Naruto about this. But how...'_, she thought a bit unsure.

As she past Naruto's apartment she saw his shadow hushing around his room to gather some stuff.

_'What's up with him?'_, she thought before she realized her chance to see him some more.

With that thought in mind she made her way to his apartment door and unlocked it with her spare key. He had given it to her just in case. As she entered she saw how he was checking his equipment.

"Kunai pouch... Check! Shuriken pouch... Check! Scroll holder... Check! Med Scroll... Check! Prisoner Scroll... Check! Bomb tags... Check! Quick attack seal magazine... Check! Poisons... Check! Good luck charm...", he grabbed under his shirt and pulled a silver necklace with a silver pendant out.

It was a sunflower with yellow stones for leafs framed by silver. It was a gift from Ino. One he cherished with all his being. The girl blushed seeing him still wear it.

_'I never knew that he still wore it.'_, she smiled at his sentimentality.

"Check!", he smiled and put it back under his shirt.

"What brings you to me at this hour Ino-chan.", Naruto asked as he turned around.

Ino noticed immediately that his hitae was not on his forehead but right arm. His hair hung into his eyes giving him a wild look. She immediately began to blush again at his wild look.

_'Keep it down girl.'_, she growled to herself.

"He... hey Naruto. Where are you going?", she asked with a smile.

"Tsunade gave me a A-Rank solo mission.", he sighed and his smile vanished for once.

"What's wrong?", the mind reader asked worried and cupped his face in her right hand.

"It's just... I'll be gone for 3-4 days..", he sighed and leaned into her touch.

The comfort her touch gave him made his heart flutter in excitement. He wasn't sure why but no matter how deep down he was, Ino's presence brought him back up in no time. Her touch was like a lighter that kindled his extinguished will. It was a feeling he couldn't comprehend.

"And?", she asked not understanding what he meant.

"I just don't feel so sure about the mission.", he sighed caressing her hand on his cheek.

"Couldn't you decline the mission if you felt so unsure?", Ino asked worried what could make him feel like that.

"No I couldn't. Right now I'm the only one in the village who can do it.", he sighed and stepped out of her touch.

"What do you mean?", the light blond felt a bit insulted.

"You know I can't reveal the content of my mission no matter how much I want to tell you.", he answered and looked at his feet.

Ino knew he was right and no matter how much it irked her to know, she didn't ask anymore. Instead she did something that her instincts told her to do. She stepped forward, cupped his face in her hands and planted a soft kiss on his cheek while standing on her toes. His stunned face was literally glowing with the blush. Ino didn't fare any better. She didn't want him to leave but she had to.

"Be careful Naruto.", she smiled weak making his heart ache.

"I will be. See you when I'm back Ino-chan.", he smiled equally weak before he kissed the tip of her nose and vanished in a Shunshin.

Ino only stood there stunned not really knowing what just happened.

_'Did he just kiss me on the nose?'_, she mulled over it as a big smile crept onto her face.

"LUCKY!", she yelled before she blushed and covered her mouth hoping that no one heard her.

_'I WILL tell him on Valentine's Day.'_, she thought as she left the apartment, locking it behind her.

With that she went home for the day to plan on how to reveal her feelings to her newfound crush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was stuck in a bad situation right now. It had been two days since he left the village for his mission. The whole time he had mused over the kiss Ino gave him and the one he gave her. That in itself wouldn't have been bad but he ran into a enemy while thinking. This got the missing nin a lucky shot on the young man. Naruto grunted as he hid in a tree and held the hole in his side.

_'Damn... I think he punctured my __kidney.'_, he thought as he gave Kurama time to heal the wound.

"**Damn right he did kit."**, the fox growled.

_'Sorry Kurama but Ino's and my own strange behavior before I left kept me thinking.'_, he shot back.

"**I know. I heard you the whole time kit."**, the fox laughed making the blond blush.

_'Ok ok... You had your fun... Can I move now without fearing to lose my organs?'_, Naruto growled impatient as he felt the missing nin coming closer to his position.

"**Yes but be careful. I don't know how ****much strain**** the skin ****can take ****before it reopens."**, Kyuubi explained serious.

_'Then wish me luck.'_, the Shinobi laughed and launched himself at the missing nin with a kunai in hand.

The missing nin saw him coming and countered the attack with his own kunai. Blood flew into the air and a pained scream echoed through the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino stood before the Hokage with a painful feeling in her stomach. She along with the over Rookie 9 and a few others were summoned to the Hokage for an unknown reason.

_'What is this bad feeling?'_, she thought worried.

"What have you called us here for Hokage-sama?". Itachi asked calm.

Tsunade threw her first student a sorrowful look which she returned. The Shinobi in the room began to feel restless. What could make the Hokage look so pained?

"I have called you here due to a recent event.", she paused and sighed barely able to restrain her tears.

"Just last night we have lost all contact with Uzumaki Naruto's **Life Seal**.", the blond woman sobbed at that.

Ino's heart dropped at that. Her sight lost it's color and everything but the Hokage tuned out. The over Rookie's looked shocked or disbelieving.

"From this point on... he will be labeled as Missing in Action.", she finished and finally succumbed to her tears.

The former Rookie's were about to protest but a cry of despair stopped them They all looked at Ino who was laying on the floor and crying her eyes out. Tsunade's words was the only thing she heard and they hit her with such a force that it literally shattered her. The others were confused at her emotional outbreak. Sakura approached her friend but was stopped when Ino wailed out her pain.

"NOOOO! NOT NARUTO!... IT'S NOT TRUE... HE CAN'T BE GONE... I LOVE HIM...", she wailed shocking the people even further.

No one would have thought that the blond gossip queen loved the blond Jinchuuriki. Itachi frowned. He liked the boy as a good friend and they both survived countless battles after the Akatsuki cleaning had begun. They had fought side by side and trusted each other blindly. And now this man... his brother in all but blood was dead? No this couldn't be. Itachi looked at his little brother who seemingly thought the same way. Sasuke and Naruto had reformed their friendship after it was clear that Sasuke's betrayal was a order from the Hokage to get him deep undercover with the enemy forces. Sakura and Hinata broke out of their shock and began to sooth the wailing woman on the floor. Hinata felt her heart go out to Ino. She could understand her feelings because she loved the same man once. But after a long talk with Naruto after her confession she realized that they weren't meant to be. They guided crying woman out of the office and to her home. Tsunade felt Ino's pain because she lost someone whom she thought of as a son. Without a word Shizune place a bottle of sake before her sensei and had done for herself. Tsunade threw her a thankful look before both women took a swig from their bottles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been three days since the message of Naruto's death had reached the village. Many were mourning for their fallen friend and hero while some celebrated over the Kyuubi brats death. They even dared to call Ino a demon whore. Most of these people vanished under mysterious circumstances in the first night. Naruto's friends had taken it upon themselves not to let anyone disrespect their fallen comrade.

Ino in the meantime sat on her bad in her purple pajamas. Her empty eyes gazed out the window into the rain. Ever since Sakura and Hinata had brought her home she was like this. She didn't speak. She didn't eat and she only drank when she was forced to. Yume sighed as she looked at her daughters behavior. The woman had figured that her daughter loved Naruto but kept quiet. She wanted to let her find it out on her own. But not like this. Yume sat in the kitchen and looked towards the stairs. In the corner of her eyes she saw her husband move till he came into her sight. He was slowly walking towards the stairs, no doubt to encourage his daughter to keep on living. She frowned at her husbands attempt. With a flick of her wrist she pinned her husband to the wall with a few Shuriken.

"Stop it.", she simply said and picked up a cup of tea.

Inoichi hung his head and freed himself from the wall. He walked to the kitchen table, knowing that his wife would beat him senseless if he didn't leave his daughter to herself.

Hours later they heard someone moving upstairs but stayed at the table. Ino came down a few minutes later in new outfit. She wore a purple blouse, black pants and black high heels. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with three needles. Yume recognized the clothes as the one her daughter bought for her confession to Naruto. Yet she saw that her eyes were still as empty as before. Inoichi looked at his wife with a pleading look to let him go but she shook her head. Ino nodded to her parents absent-minded and went out in the rain without an umbrella.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her go like this?", Inoichi asked in a pained voice.

"No but she needs time to find her closure.", Yume sighed and put her head on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino walked through the town drenched to the bone. The rain hammered down on her making her clothes cling to her while her hair looked worse for the wear. Her sight had lost all color. No sound reached her ears. Her life had no meaning anymore. She knew that Naruto would have wanted her to life on but she couldn't find it in herself to care right now. No one bothered her. They all knew she was in pain and wanted to give her space. She past the park and stopped before a tree. This tree held so many memories. The two had carved their names into the bark when they joined the academy. Here they had sworn to never betray each other. This tree was a memento of their friendship. Her eyes remained on the names.

_'How could you leave me behind...'_, she thought sorrowful.

After a few minutes she continued her walk. She barely acknowledged that she past the village gate and the cheering Chunin that guarded it. A hand on her shoulder stopped her but she didn't turn towards the person who stopped her. Muffled noises made it to her ears but she still didn't care. The hand on her shoulder turned her around making her face the person. Hey empty eyes landed on the persons face. She didn't recognize the man with her clouded eyes. His lips moved. He seemed to be frantic. The whiskers on his cheeks gave him a wild look.

_'Wait... Whi... whiskers?'_, Ino's eyes widened as her sight cleared up.

Color returned to her sight. The man before her had sun kissed blond hair clinging to his head because of the rain. His sapphire blue eyes looked at her with panic and delight.

His muffled voice got stronger and louder as the sound returned to her as well. The sound of rain and the voice of the man reached her.

"Ino-chan. What's wrong? Are you hurt?", he asked frantic as he checked her for any wounds.

"Na... Naru... to...", she whispered hoarsely.

"Everything will be...", he wanted to sooth her but got interrupted by Ino jumping onto him and wrapping her arms around his neck before she kissed him with all her might.

She put all her passion into the kiss. Naruto stood there flabbergasted before his eyes closed halfway and he wrapped her arms around her lower back as he deepened the kiss. Ino moaned into his mouth.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the scene with a smile. They liked the boy quite a lot and it pained them when they heard of his demise. Now he was back and kicking. Just as Izumo wanted to run and inform Tsunade about his return, Naruto stopped him and told him that he wanted to surprise her. Right after that they saw Ino walk by, drenched to the bone and Naruto ran to the woman. He was frantic to see her like this. The Chunin frowned seeing the Yamanaka heir like this. They knew of her feelings for their friend and had helped to dispose of the villagers that celebrated his death. Suddenly Ino leaped on him and kissed him. The guards whistled before they sat in the booth again with a smile.

_'Go for it boy.'_, they thought happy.

A minute past and Naruto sat her down but didn't break the kiss. Another minute latter they broke their wild tongue battle. Both panted heavy as they looked into each others eyes.

"I thought... I lost you.", she whispered and looked at his battered Jonin uniform.

It had holes and fissures all over it. His vest was barely holding together and the rest of his clothes didn't seem any better.

"Why would you think that?", he smiled and put his forehead against hers.

"You were... reported... MI...A.", she whispered with tears in her eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and cursed at himself.

_'Fuck... what have I done... How did she... The __**Life Seal**__.'_, he felt like hitting himself.

The **Life Seal** was a seal that gave information on the targets health. It was connected to a main seal in the Hokage tower. It was a seal he had developed before the Akatsuki cleaning.

To his surprise the Kyuubi didn't laugh or shout at him for his stupidity. Maybe the Bijuu decided to give him his space.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan. I didn't want to worry you like this. The seal was destroyed in the fight.", he whispered as he cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb over her soft skin.

"Come on let's get you home.", he smiled and picked her up bridal style making her _eep._

"I... wanna stay... with you...", the woman whispered and snuggled into him.

"If you say so my Flower Princess.", he smiled at his nickname for her and jumped towards his apartment.

In mid jump he created two seal less **Shadow Clones** and they went their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first clone rushed towards the Hokage tower and suppressed his Chakra signature to surprise his surrogate mother. The teen stopped in front of the window to the Hokage office. He looked inside and saw that Tsunade and Shizune were pretty worn down. Sake bottles littered the floor and the paperwork was left untouched.

_'Ok kaa-chan took my supposed death pretty __hard__ from what it seems.'_, he sighed and knocked on the window.

There was no real reaction from the women inside. Tsunade merely nodded and he opened the window. The wind blew into the room making the papers fly around. Naruto stepped inside and closed the window again. Neither Tsunade or Shizune looked at him. The Hokage stared at the floor while Shizune looked at the bottle in her hand.

"You know too much sake isn't good for you kaa-chan, nee-chan.", he smiled as their heads shot up at the sound of his voice.

"NARUTO!", they yelled and jumped from their seat.

Both woman clamped him and threw him to the floor. They gave him a death hug. It was this moment that the clone thanked his boss for giving him enough Chakra to take more damage.

"YOU BAKA!", Tsunade yelled and hit him on the head while Shizune cried into his chest.

"Come on kaa-chan. I'm only a **Shadow Clone**. I can't take too much damage.", he groaned making the women look at him surprised.

"Where is the real Naruto then?", she asked bewildered but didn't hit him again.

"Boss is with Ino-chan at his apartment.", he shrugged making the two women smile slyly.

"Come on let's let me give my report. Your hit pretty much depleted my reserves.", the clone sighed and help Shizune to her feet.

"Ok what's the status on your mission?", Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Mission accomplished. The drug dealer ring was destroyed. No survivors were left behind. The victims in the hideout were returned to their families after they got medical attention.", he explained.

"That's good to hear. Your payment will be on your account tomorrow.", Tsunade sat behind her desk.

"Oh and the boss will come over later and reactivate the **Life Seal**after it is applied again.", he stated before he puffed out of existence.

_'That boy... It's good to have you back son/little brother.'_, both thought with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock on the front door made Inoichi look up from the magazine he read to distract himself. He walk to the door and opened it. His eyes widened and he stepped back in shock.

"You... You can't be here. You are dead.", Inoichi nearly yelled.

Yume heard him and came to the door. At the sight of the young man she began to gape like a fish in the desert. There before them stood Naruto in a battered Jonin uniform.

"Hey there.", he waved lazy.

The two Yamanaka looked at each other and formed a Ram seal.

"KAI!", both yelled pushing their Chakra outwards.

Naruto sweat dropped at their actions.

"You are quite rude, you know that?", he sighed while their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"So... you are real?", Yume asked shocked.

"I'm only a **Shadow Clone** but the boss is at his apartment right now.", he shrugged with a casual smile.

"And why are you here? Ino is out for a walk.", Inoichi eyed his serious as his overprotective side came to the surface.

"Ino is with the boss. They met at the village gate just as he came back.", the clone smiled getting the wanted reaction from her father.

Inoichi fumed in anger and was about to storm out and get his daughter him. But a frying pan to his face made him fall backwards with stars twirling over his head. Naruto looked at Yume who was holding the pan.

"You have quite a way of dealing with men.", he teased making her blush and hide the pan behind her back.

"Everything for my daughter. But you better not take my daughters innocence or I will show you just how WELL I can deal with men.", she threatened making him gulp.

"Will do ma'am.", he bowed and puffed out of existence.

_'You will make a fine son-in-law.'_, Yume thought and turned to her husband.

She closed the door and pulled him to the kitchen where she dropped him and returned to the kitchen table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime Naruto had brought his Flower Princess to his apartment. He sat her on his couch and got a towel to dry her hair. As he came back Ino had already stripped off her shoes and her blouse, revealing a black strapless bra. The man blushed as he saw her like this and dropped the towel. Ino looked at him with a soft smile before she stood up and sauntered over to him. Her small fingers began to remove the remaining pieces of his Jonin vest and shirt. Naruto blushed and purred as her fingers grazed his skin making her blush.

Finally something in Naruto snapped and he slung his arms around her and pulled her against him. Ino leaned her head against his chest and began to fumble with his pants trying to get them open. Naruto looked at his friend with love in his eyes. His hands moved to her bra and opened it. It slid off her body and fell down in between them. Ino pressed her bust against his chest. She was smaller then him so she only reached his stomach. Finally she managed to open his pants while Naruto did the same with hers. Ino moaned as his big hand grazed her stomach. His rough skin against her own soft make her shiver. Their pants fell to the ground and they stepped out of them, leaving Ino in a black slip and Naruto in black boxers. The tall man leaned down and kissed her passionate. Ino answered the kiss with equal passion and moaned into the kiss as her nipples grazed his skin.

He picked her up and brought her to his bed and sat down with her in his lap. The kiss was hot and delicious. Ino tasted hot spice while Naruto tasted the honey like aroma as he explored her mouth.

A pang in the back of his head told him that his clones had dispersed. He smiled at Inochi's reaction and how Yume had dealt with him.

The two broke apart gasping for air and smiled at each other. Naruto leaned backwards and pulled the woman with him. Ino lain on his chest and purred at him. With quick movements she removed her wet slip and began to reach for his boxers. Naruto only smiled and turned to the side making her fall beside him on the bed. Ino _eeped_ at his sudden turn and blushed even more as she watched him take of his boxers. Here eyes were wide as she took in the size of his manhood. Naruto smiled at the naked beauty beside him and threw the blanket over the two of them.

"Come here Ino-chan.", he whispered and pulled her closer.

Ino sighed in satisfaction and snuggled against his chest. They shared their warmth with each over not bothered by their wet bodies. The two lain there in bliss. They had found their love in each other after such a long time.

"Happy Valentine's Day my Flower Princess.", Naruto muttered in her ear making shivers go down her spine.

"Happy Valentine's Day my Foxy Prince.", she mumbled into his chest making smile.


End file.
